


the jaehyungparkian one shot collection because why not

by madtowndw



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaehyungparkian, M/M, soft, younghyun makes me go all uwu for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtowndw/pseuds/madtowndw
Summary: basically a collection of jaehyungparkian stuff because i love my boys a lot :((





	1. i like you

"hey, where's brian hyung? i didn't see him at all today." wonpil asked as he noticed the chair next to jaehyung is empty.

"yeah, come to think of it i haven't seen him at all. and i didn't hear any noise from his room too. actually, i haven't seen him since two days ago." dowoon said, holding his chopsticks in the air as he stared at younghyun's closed door, the rice on his chopsticks dramatically falling to his plate.

jaehyung stopped eating to turn his attention to the room behind him that belongs to kang younghyun. though jaehyung doesn't let it show, jaehyung was worried. whenever sungjin told the others to come and eat their meals, younghyun quickly rushes out of his room. sometimes younghyun and jaehyung fight over the last piece of food on the table, that is usually eaten by sungjin so the two can stop fighting. which also resulted in the famous duo jaehyungparkian to fight sungjin together. jaehyung sighed. he can tell something is wrong with the kid. he can't help but feel worried about his ex-roommate.

"i don't know what he's up to, but don't worry. he's eating well. i brought food into his room. he always finished his food." sungjin said so everyone will just focus on eating their own foods. the two youngest nodded and continued eating silently. jaehyung was a little relieved. he's glad younghyun is at least eating well. though he's still worried about the kid. younghyun was the only extrovert other than jaehyung. the two loves to go out and travel together and just chat all day. seeing younghyun distance himself from everyone is making jaehyung worried. jaehyung finished his food quickly and washed his plate, going back to his room and play on his phone to ease his mind.

well, that didn't work. he tried listening to music and think about something else other than younghyun. but that didn't work out well. the only thing on his mind is younghyun and how can he make younghyun be back to his energetic self. jaehyung thought for a while before getting up from his bed and approaching younghyun's room.

jaehyung stops in front of younghyun's door. he pressed his ear to the door, hearing younghyun singing, though he can't clearly hear it. jaehyung opened the door slowly, his eyes widen at the sight. younghyun was sitting on his chair in front of the desk, with earphones plugging his ear, furiously erasing what seems to be lyrics on his book.

"younghyun, what the fuck"

younghyun stopped erasing and turned his attention to the older. younghyun's current state is shocking. younghyun's hair is all over the place, eyes red, and bags under his eyes are almost as dark as his hair.

"hyung, what are you doing?" younghyun asked with a small voice.

"i think i should be the one asking that, kang younghyun." jae said, leaning on the doorframe.

"writing lyrics."

"you've been doing that for the past couple of days?" jaehyung asked.

"and studying."

"younghyunnie, did you even sleep?"

"i did. 4 hours a day. used to be one hour a day, so that's an improvement."

"you fucking idiot. close your book, we're going to the mall."

"alright."

"wait did you shower?"

"i always shower, hyung." 

"good. go change now." jaehyung said, leaving to go change his clothes. jaehyung changed to a gray shirt along with a blue and black plaid flannel shirt. replacing his blue shorts with black ripped jeans. his pop punk look is complete as he wore his black shoes. jaehyung thought for a while whether he should wear his round glasses or not. and in the end he decides to not wear it for the day. jaehyung waits for younghyun in the living room.

"jaehyung, you're going out?" sungjin asked as he sits down next to him.

"yep. mall with hyunnie." sungjin seems to be shocked that younghyun is going out of the dorm after being cooped up in his room for the past couple of days.

"is he okay?"

"yeah. just being an idiot and sleep for 4 hours a day and spends his whole day studying and writing lyrics." jaehyung said.

"wow."

"i know."

younghyun came out of his room looking like a normal guy for once in his life. younghyun wore a red and black plaid flannel shirt over his sleeveless hoodie along with black jeans and black converse. the younger wore a thick square framed glasses to hide his restlessness. younghyun is somehow matching with jaehyung even if they didn't plan it. jaehyung thought the glasses looks cute on him.

"why are you guys matching?" sungjin asked.

"don't know. don't care. see ya later." jaehyung grabbed younghyun's hand and gets to jaehyung's car. jaehyung drove the two to the mall they visit often. the whole ride was silent. jaehyung makes small conversations with younghyun once in a while, younghyun only answering jaehyung in short sentences which is something that isn't like him.

when they arrived, the duo were lost. jaehyung didn't have a plan in mind as to where to go and younghyun wanted to just go along with jaehyung's plan that is nonexistent. younghyun looked around and spotted a place that sparked his interest. the two used to go to that place a lot whenever they come here. younghyun tugs on jaehyung's shirt. jaehyung looked down to younghyun as younghyun stares at him. younghyun raised his hand and pointed.

"arcade."

jaehyung smiled at the younger boy as he nodded. the two immediately went to the arcade. the arcade that holds a lot of their memories. the days when they first befriended each other, when they were trainees, when they first debuted, they always go to this arcade whenever they have the time. sometimes their members come with them but most of the time it's just jaehyung and younghyun. the two treasures all of their memories. jaehyung still has the video of when younghyun slipped when playing the ddr, fortunately didn't hurt himself. the two made jokes about it for two weeks after it happened, always laughing whenever they mention it. younghyun still has the video of when jaehyung hit his own face with a basketball when he was trying to score. the two laughed at it every time they watch it like it never makes them bored.

"hyung, you still good with basketball?" younghyun asked.

"are you challenging me right now, brian kang?" jaehyung asked.

"you can say that." younghyun smirked.

"you know you can't possibly beat me in sports, hyunnie."

"we'll see when you hit your pretty face with that ball."

"oh shut the fuck up, it'll hit you so you should be careful."

their two competitive spirits were all fired up as they furiously throw the balls into the ring. the two yelling out compliments to each other hoping the other would fail. probably read that "apparently if you insult someone, they will be better than you" on the internet and decided to compliment so the other will lose. the match ended with younghyun saying jaehyung cheated even if jaehyung did nothing wrong. "i'm just too good at it." said jaehyung.

"which one next, hyun? have anything in mind?" jaehyung asked to the shorter boy. 

"should we do air hockey?"

"wow, seems like you love to lose against me." jaehyung said.

"who says i'm going to lose against you?"

"me."

"well, park jaehyung-hyung, sorry but you need to wake up from your dream. cause i'm gonna win."

"sure, kang younghyun, sure."

the people around them must think they're weird. not only are they yelling in both korean AND english, they're just throwing conpliments at each other.

"HYUNG, YOU KNOW YOU ALWAYS LOOK SO GOOD, RIGHT? TODAY YOU LOOK SO MUCH MORE HANDSOME WITH THAT OUTFIT AND WITHOUT YOUR GLASSES." younghyun yelled as he hits the puck. 

"BRIAN, YOU DONT LOOK SO BAD YOURSELF TODAY. YOU SHOULD WEAR GLASSES MORE, YOU LOOK SUPER CUTE TODAY." jaehyung yelled back.

"THANKS BUT YOU LOOK BETTER IN GLASSES THAN I DO. PEOPLE ALSO KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE THAT USUALLY WEARS GLASSES." younghyun yelled as he scored, ending their game that has been going on for a long time.

"guess you're not dreaming anymore, huh jae?" younghyun smirked.

"you little shit."

the duo spent two more hours in the arcade, playing almost every game that exists there. the two sweats a lot that day. they also got lots of funny videos because they're being stupid. and they also got a few more new memories to cherish.

"wanna go to the photobooth? we haven't come here in a while." jaehyung suggested.

"sure, why not?"

the two paid the same amount before going in the booth. most of the time, they were making funny faces and only have one or two cute ones.

"we should be cute, don't you think? we look like a couple right now." younghyun said.

"good idea. but lets slip in two funny faces."

"nice."

the two did exactly that. being cute and full of love and also cringing inside. slipping in some funny faces here and there. younghyun liked this. it's rare that they take good cute pictures together. almost never. and younghyun loves people acting cute and himself acting cute. seeing jae, the guy that despises aegyo so much (most of the time. he likes it sometimes. and he always likes brian's aegyo.) was making his heart happy. jaehyung is already cute with his face, but his aegyo makes it so much better.

younghyun did say they should look like a couple since their clothes are matching, but he didn't think jae would take it far. younghyun was smiling and making peace signs with two of his hands when jaehyung kissed younghyun's cheek. younghyun looked at jaehyung in confusion but the older just smiled at him.

when the two got their pictures in their hands, younghyun's eyes only focused on the last picture. the one picture with jaehyung kissing his cheek. younghyun touched his left cheek that jaehyung kissed. it's like he can still feel jaehyung's lips on his cheek. he's not complaining, but he's confused.

"hyunnie, let's go find somewhere to eat. i'm super hungry right now." jaehyung said.

"oh yeah, yeah. sure. i'm hungry too." younghyun said, following his hyung. jaehyung holds younghyun's hand as the two walk to their favorite junk food restaurant because they're so healthy.

the two spent a few minutes eating and a few hours just sitting there and chatting. talking about whatever comes to mind. whether it be about dogs and cats, laughing at the videos at the arcade today, songs they want to write about. anything. when the two finally went silent for a few seconds, younghyun got the courage to ask his hyung.

"hyung, why'd you kiss me?" younghyun asked, feeling his cheeks and ears turn red, embarrassed to even mention it.

"oh, when i kissed your cheek in the photobooth?" jaehyung said as he eats a piece of the 5th french fries he ordered.

"yeah."

"well, first, you're adorable. especially with the glasses. two, we took lots of cute pics so why the hell not slip in that to make it cuter." jaehyung said, dipping his french fry in the sauce.

"anything else?"

"yeah. the last one is that i like you." jaehyung said, turning his attention to younghyun.

"why?"

"i just like you a lot. i find your fox-like eyes adorable and pretty. your smile is adorable. your personality is great as a whole. you write lyrics very well. and you're very hard working. and there's a lot more i could say. i can go on for hours listing why i like you and the things that make me like you." jaehyung said.

"wow..." if younghyun's face wasn't red enough, it is now.

"i'm fucking stupid." younghyun said.

"dude, i know."

"i can't believe you like me back. how did i not know you like me back?" younghyun mumbled

"you what"

"i like you too" younghyun said.

"cool. should we start being a real couple now?"

"i mean, if you want to."

"why else would i confess if i didn't want to, you dumbass." jaehyung laughed.

"well, i guess we should start being boyfriends now, dude."

"sure, dude."


	2. like that sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one of jae and hyun's little soft days. jae and bri being sunshines to each others lives bc uwu (before they moved to a new dorm w one room for one member)

jaehyung woke up in the morning already noticing something was off. he noticed younghyun's bed is empty but messy. weird. usually jaehyung or sungjin is the one to wake him up. younghyun can't be awake before jaehyung and sungjin, that's just impossible.

jaehyung got up and woke dowoon up. or, tried to. didn't work at all. jaehyung walked out of the room and noticed a foot near the door. which is apparently younghyun's foot.

"brian, why are you sleeping there?" no response. as expected from kang younghyun since the boy doesn't wake up unless someone actually shakes him or annoy him.

"brian" jaehyung sighed as he shakes younghyun's body.

"hyung?" 

"recording then radio show today. go shower." jaehyung reminded. younghyun's head is filled with lots of things. from his studies to lyrics he wrote. the boy tends to forget stuff. his own lyrics included. so younghyun tends to forget his own schedule at times.

"why don't you go shower first? i still want to sleep." younghyun said, rubbing his eyes.

"you'll complain about me taking so long and then fall asleep waiting for me. we don't want that to happen, do we?" jaehyung said, dragging the younger to the bathroom.

"don't forget to brush your teeth, kid. you smell bad."

"i know damn well i smell bad, shut up." younghyun said, slamming the bathroom door. teasing younghyun in the morning is one of his favorite daily routine. younghyun is almost always grumpy and unintentionally cute in the morning. jaehyung really likes morning younghyun.

///

jaehyung watches as younghyun stands in the recording room. younghyun reads the paper in front of him carefully, worried about suddenly messing up the lyrics when recording even though he can still read the lyrics.

jaehyung watches as younghyun starts singing for the third time. jaehyung likes younghyun's powerful voice. it sounds really really nice and he always feels happy listening to younghyun sing. or when younghyun talks in general. younghyun has an amazing voice. whether when he's talking, singing, or even rapping. though, jaehyung's personal favorite is the sound of younghyun's laugh.

"i'm sorry, i'll try that again." younghyun said in a small voice. jaehyung can sense younghyun's fear. younghyun is scared. even though he can record a million times after he messes up, younghyun is scared. he's scared about making everyone wait and get annoyed. everyone is tired and everyone just wants to get something done and then right to the next schedule, and then rest. 

younghyun glances at jaehyung and jaehyung is looking right back at younghyun. jaehyung smiled and whispers "you can do it" to younghyun while giving him two thumbs up.

younghyun smiled back. younghyun's fear had decreased, somewhat. looking at jaehyung makes him feel at ease. like he's at home. and getting words of encouragement from jaehyung is very very special and motivated younghyun even more. younghyun is glad to have jaehyung be right there for him whenever he needs someone. It's like the rain has stopped and sunshine appeared slowly as the dark clouds went away.

younghyun wouldn't be exaggerating to say that jaehyung is like a sun. even the afternoon sun right outside the building can't beat the one only a few meters away from younghyun.

///

younghyun gets high scores in class. younghyun writes lots and lots of lyrics for day6. younghyun is fluent in both korean and english. but younghyun is stupid enough to not bring a jacket with him when they all left the dorm. younghyun had checked the weather for today and thought "it's not gonna be that cold, it's fine." well ding dong, he's damn wrong.

"alright, we'll be back after this short break!"

everyone took off their headphones and the members were chatting with the dj or the other guests that are also invited. younghyun didn't join them. the other guests probably thought younghyun is just a quiet guy but the day6 members immediately got worried.

"hyung, is younghyun hyung okay?" dowoon whispered to sungjin and jae. the two oldest immediately turned their attention to the boy that is shivering under his long sleeved sweater that didn't really help.

"bri, you good?" jae asked.

"yeah. why wouldn't i be?" younghyun answered. before jae could ask him anything else, the little commercial break was over and everyone had put on their headphones in again to continue the show.

after the show was over, everybody hugged each other and say goodbye. day6 quickly packed their belongings and drive to the dorm. the ride was silent. everyone was too tired to say anything. they just want to go home and sleep. it was all silent until jae decided to speak.

"younghyun, you never answered my question." 

"what question?" younghyun didn't bother to look at jae who is sitting right next to him, as he crosses his arms.

"you know i asked you 'bri, you good?' back there."

"yeah. i'm good." short and simple but it's just lies. everyone knows that younghyun isn't doing good.

"thought wonpil was stupid. turns out you are too. even way worse." jae mumbled as he puts his jacket over younghyun who is still shivering because of the cold.

"you should fucking stay healthy, damn it."

younghyun stares at jae who is now looking out the window as he stops talking. younghyun brought the jacket closer to himself and laid his head on jae's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think at this point everyone just knows hyun is my bias cause i call him "boy" a lot like srsly i love hyun with all my heart he's my soft lil boy i love him and this fic is just me pouring out all of my emotions because i love fluff and i love younghyun and soft/fluff hyun is my weakness


	3. my day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft platonic pre-debut jaehyungparkian

"bri, wake up, it's monday, remember?" jaehyung poked his roommate a few times before the boy actually opens his eyes.

"alright, school, i know, go shower first." younghyun said to the older.

"guess what? i already showered so you can go." jaehyung smiled, ruffling the younger's hair.

"why do you wake up so early?" brian mumbled as he walked to the bathroom.

"don't know. maybe because i don't sleep at fucking midnight."

"shut up." younghyun says as he closed the bathroom door. jaehyung stands in front of his desk, putting his books and pencil case in his bag. wake up, school, train, study, sleep. that's all they do ever since becoming trainees and they just have to go along with that schedule every day. simple but it's also pretty hard for jaehyung. since jaehyung's korean is still just average, he has to study extra to know more korean and expand his knowledge of korean words. and use that to his advantage and write lyrics well. and luckily for him, he has a roommate named kang younghyun who is fortunately fluent in both korean and english, to help him with his korean.

"let's go, hyungie." younghyun said, tugging on jaehyung's shirt sleeve. jaehyung looked at the shorter boy who looks like he's ready to go.

"eaten breakfast yet?" jaehyung asked.

"nope. thought we're gonna be late." younghyun said. jaehyung sighed and grabbed the one piece of sandwich he made for younghyun and gave it to him.

"eat as we walk, let's go."

the two walked in silence. younghyun eats his sandwich happily and jaehyung walks right next to him, not saying a word.

"hyung, make more sandwiches, they're great."

"wake up early and make one for yourself, kid." jaehyung laughed, ruffling the younger's hair.

"but i like yours." younghyun pouted. god, who can say no to the cute kid?

"alright, but tomorrow will be the last." jaehyung said, even though he knows it will not be the last sandwich he's making for younghyun. it didn't take them long to arrive at school. the two walked together to their classes. they stopped in front of younghyun's classroom.

"study well alright? don't sleep in class. see you at lunch." jaehyung smiled, leaving to go to his classroom. even though they were in different classes and different years, the two still communicated with each other. jaehyung asking younghyun to translate korean words for him in the middle of the class, younghyun almost getting his phone taken away for answering them and then said "it's my hyung, i have to answer him." and somehow got away with it.

as the bell signaling lunch rang, everyone rushed out of the classroom except for jaehyung. well, the menu isn't THAT good, it's just okay so jaehyung didn't really care. he walks to younghyun's classroom to get the boy and get lunch together. jaehyung peeked in the classroom to see a lot of younghyun's classmates still in the room and talking to younghyun. as soon as younghyun noticed jaehyung, he excused himself out and rushed out of the classroom to see jaehyung.

"jaehyungie hyung!" younghyun hugged the taller and older boy.

"hey hyunnie, how's class?"

"it was boring. glad you were chatting with me, didn't feel lonely." younghyun smiled.

"oh, what's this? little bri bri feeling lonely because jae isn't by his side?" jaehyung teased.

"hey, i didn't mean it like that" younghyun lightly pushed the other away as jaehyung laughed.

"damn, kid, never thought you could be cuter than that." jaehyung ruffles younghyun's hair again, which seems to be his favorite thing to do.

"stop messing up my hair!" younghyun said, combing his hair with his fingers.

"it's already messy anyway"

"hyung, please"

as the two arrived in the canteen, the two waited in line for their food, which didn't take a long time. after they got their food, the two went to sit in a table for two. the duo tends to distance themselves away from everyone whenever they're together. They liked being around each other and because they're not in a class together, they try their best to hang around each other whenever they can, like at lunch. it's not like they're bullied by everyone else or hated by everyone else, they just love to spend time around each other and people know that.

Time passes quickly and the two exchanged "see you later"s before going to their own classes. the two studies well, chats with the other students and wished school is over soon so they could hang out. And in no time, the bell rings. jaehyung packed his stuff and leaves the room, saying bye to everyone. he walks fast to younghyun's classroom.

"brian?" hearing his hyung's voice, he immediately runs to the door and hugged the older, getting 'aww's from his classmates.

"hyung, i miss you"

"boy, we literally chatted for what, an hour, at lunch." 

"i know, but i still miss you a lot."

"let's go home, we gotta practice. and also, heard that there's a new kid put in our band."

"alright hyung, can you wait for a little? i'm cleaning. it won't be long, i promise."

"sure, go ahead. but hey, come to think of it, you never clean at home." jaehyung said.

"hey, i clean too!" younghyun said as he sweeps the floor.

"no you don't. kids, younghyun over here never cleans at home." jaehyung said loudly for younghyun's classmates to hear, earning laughs from them.

"i hate you."

"no you don't." jaehyung said, leaning on the doorframe. it really didn't take younghyun long for him to clean. younghyun exchanges goodbyes with his classmates and walked side by side with jaehyung in the direction of their company. as usual, the two are fighting over who gets to be the guitarist when they debut. even though they don't mind being a bassist, they just really want the guitarist spot. the two tried to talk to their manager saying "why don't we have two guitarist spots?" but they said "well sungjin is on drums, wonpil is on the keyboard and you guys need a bassist so there can only be one spot for guitarist."

the two walked into their band room seeing that sungjin and wonpil are already there. Their manager along with a person that seems to be their new member are also there.

"jaehyung, younghyun, finally you're here. please sit down." the two sat down on the floor, observing the new member.

"this is junhyeok and he will be your new member from now on. he can play the keyboard but because wonpil is already on keyboard, you guys will just have to figure that out by yourselves." the manager immediately left after introducing him.

"hi" younghyun said.

"h-hey. i'm junhyeok, i can somewhat sing and play the piano or keyboard. i'm born in july of 1993."

"hey, you're the same age as me!" younghyun said, happy that he has a same age friend in his band.

"i'm younghyun, or brian. whatever you want to call me."

"nice to meet you, younghyun."

the day goes on not so awkwardly, somehow. still awkward, but not THAT awkward. maybe it's because younghyun starts up conversation with junhyeok a lot. or maybe it's because they quickly decided wonpil will be on synth and junhyeok will be on keyboard. meanwhile, younghyun and jaehyung still hasn't decided. junhyeok got along well with them all, especially wonpil. maybe because they play the same instruments or maybe they have the same interests. the day goes on as usual, just a little different with the addition of their new member.

as the moon rises, they all walk to the dorms, junhyeok now living by himself in one room, sungjin and wonpil are still living together as well as younghyun and jaehyung.

as usual, jaehyung cooks for himself and younghyun.

"junhyeok is really nice, don't you think, hyung?"

"yeah. you won't leave hyung for him though, right younghyunnie?"

"of course i won't! hyung will always be my best friend!" jaehyung smiled. it's nice to hear the sincere words coming out of the younger's mouth.

"and you will always be hyung's cute little best friend." jaehyung puts down the plate on the table and pinched younghyun's cheeks lightly. he's glad to have younghyun. jaehyung feels like he can't live without younghyun. younghyun is his motivation to get up and live his life well. he's happy to take care of younghyun and he'll happily say that younghyun makes his day. or rather, younghyun is his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just living for soft platonic pre-debut jaehyungparkian hdhbsjsksbd my biggest and longest uwu ever


	4. out of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian is a fox and jae is a teen wizard

once upon a time, lived a boy named park jaehyung. he is a little wizard that lives near the woods with his parents and his two pets. a pink rabbit named wonpil and a puppy that he got for his birthday named dowoon. you wouldn't think there is a pink rabbit. well, naturally no. wonpil was a natural brown haired rabbit until jaehyung learned a spell and decided to change the color of wonpil's hair with that. jaehyung also managed to change the color of his own hair from black to blonde cause he thinks it's cool.

one day, jaehyung wanted to play with his pets and test a new spell that he learned yesterday in school. the spell was to change one's form. for example, he can turn wonpil to a dog and dowoon to a lizard with that spell. before he tests the spell on his pets, he decided to feed them first so they will not hate jaehyung after using them for his experiment.

as the two animals eat their foods outside the house, jaehyung went inside to get his wand and notebook so he will not mispronounce the spell. jaehyung wasn't truly aware of his surroundings. behind the trees, a little fox watches his prey eat. he waits to find the right time to attack. and when he finally attacks, things went downhill.

jaehyung walks out of his house and sees the fox trying to attack his wonpil. jaehyung instinctively pointed his wand and casts the spell he was going to use on his pets on the fox. the fox lost his balance and fell to the ground. jaehyung watches as the little fox's body was covered completely in purple smoke. jaehyung's eyes widen. if purple smoke is surrounding the object or creature he's casting the spell on, that means it's working and while the purple smoke is around, the creature is transforming into something else. jaehyung is scared for his life. what if the little fox turn into something bigger and scarier?

as the purple smoke fades little by little, he can somewhat see the figure of what once was a little fox lying on the ground. jaehyung hesitantly got closer and sighed in relief. thank god it didn't turn into a monster. but jaehyung did just turn the little fox into a human. or, half human half fox. since he still has his fox ears.

the young little fox turned into a young boy that seems to be around jaehyung's age. his hair as orange as his fox ears. the boy was wearing nothing but black shorts. jaehyung walked closer to the boy and kneeled in front of him, watching him closely when the fox boy opens his eyes to meet jaehyung's eyes.

"what are you?" jaehyung asked.

"i was a fox but apparently not anymore since you fucking changed me to a human." the fox boy said, mad at jaehyung.

"hey, why are you mad at me? and don't use those bad words! you're like, at least a year younger than me." jaehyung said.

"oh, i don't know. maybe someone decided to stop me from hunting. i'm fucking hungry." the fox boy said.

"well, sorry. and also, i almost hit you with a rock, so i guess changing you to a human isn't all that bad. and by the way, i have food inside, if you want." jaehyung said.

"alright, sure."

"and you need some clothes too."

//

jaehyung brought the fox boy up to his room and picked some outfits that would fit the boy. the fox boy then decided he'll just wear a black t-shirt and the shorts he somehow has when he turned into a human.

"jaehyungie, we're home!"

"fuck"

"oh, good timing! come on, let's meet my parents." jaehyung said, holding the fox boy's hand and trying to take him to meet his parents but the boy didn't move at all.

"is it okay if i meet them? wouldn't they, like, freak out or try to kick me out or something?" he asked.

"nope, my parents are chill, don't worry." jaehyung said, trying to comfort the boy. the two walked down the stairs to find jaehyung's parents in the kitchen.

"jae, who's this young adorable boy?" jaehyung's mom asked, approaching the two. then it hit him. jaehyung doesn't know his name. it's been an hour and jaehyung didn't ask for his name even once. jaehyung looks at the boy. he doesn't even know his name.

"this is uh, brian, mom. brian, this is my mom, and that's my dad." jaehyung said.

"it's nice to meet you, brian! would you like to have dinner with us?" the fox who has been clinging onto jaehyung, hides himself behind the taller boy.

"he said yes" jaehyung said to his mother, earning him a bite in the arm from the younger.

"oh, that's great! but you should contact your family first, they'll be worried." she said, walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all of them.

"well, you gonna explain it or what, wizard dude?" brian asked.

"later. now let's eat first."

throughout dinner, jaehyung's mom and dad asked a lot of questions to brian. i mean, A LOT. brian answered the questions honestly. though it's pretty weird for the Park family, they just thought the boy's life was a little different from theirs. there isn't really a thing called 'normal' in this world full of magic. until they asked a question he wouldn't be able to answer.

"brian, do you live next door? or around here?"

"yeah, i live in the woods." brian said, still happily munching down on his meat. though the two adults thought it was weird, the two thought of a house built inside the woods surrounded by big trees. sounds pretty peaceful and nice. if only they knew what the boy's form was a few hours ago.

"how did you meet jaehyung? are you in the same school as him?"

"what's a school?" the boy turned his head to the boy that has been staying quiet for a while.

"what" the Park family all said at the same time, stopped eating to look at the boy with orange hair and his orange fox ears. jaehyung clears his throat, making his parents turn to look at him.

"okay, so, like, let me explain."

"i fed wonpil and dowoonie and i was getting my wand and notebook but i got outside and this guy was trying to eat wonpil and i may or may not have casted a spell on him that makes him turn into the form of a human." jaehyung said.

"jaehyung, what the hell? you can't turn him back now?" jaehyung's dad said sternly.

"i, uh, i don't know how."

"alright, i guess i'll have to do it." his dad gets up to get his wand but was stopped by jaehyung.

"Don't." jaehyung said. brian looked up to jaehyung with a sad face, his pupils getting bigger and his eyes look watery.

"what are you doing jaehyung? brian will have to go back to his family. they'll look for him if he's not back."

"actually, they're dead."

"oh."

"can we keep him, then?" jaehyung asked, looking at the boy who is now somehow interested in the wooden floor. jaehyung's dad looked at jaehyung's mom for approval.

"alright, we can keep him." jaehyung's mom said, sighing. jaehyung instantly hugged brian after hearing that.

"but, i want you to take care of him as a brother would, teach him stuff and protect him. and i also want him to go to school with you."

"don't worry, i'll take care of him well." jaehyung smiled, confident that he can do it well.

and he did. he taught brian a lot of stuff, human stuff that are pretty basic. though brian naturally knew how to speak human language somehow, he couldn't read nor write human language. jaehyung helped brian write, read, and told him what to and what not to say, like 'fuck', 'shit' and a bunch of others that brian somehow knew.

before they put brian in school, jaehyung gives brian a lot of things to learn. english, math, science, and almost everything. in only three weeks, brian managed to finish an assignment jaehyung got for him which is actually one that jaehyung just learned a week ago. not a surprise, brian passed the test and is accepted in jaehyung's school.

brian was excited. not only was he excuted to go to school, he was excited because they're putting him in the same class as jaehyung and put brian to sit next to jaehyung. though he hasn't even walked into the classroom yet, he's already happy.

as brian walked into the classroom with his uniform all buttoned up and a big hoodie (which belongs to jae but jae gave it to brian because it doesn't fit him anymore), everyone who was chatting stopped and looked at the new boy.

"hello, i'm brian. i'm 13 and this is the first time i'm put into public school, please take care of me." brian said, smiling widely, showing off his cute little fangs.

the teacher talks about how they shouldn't discriminate because brian is half fox and goes on about how they really shouldn't discriminate anyone before telling brian to sit next to jaehyung.

after their homeroom teacher left, everyone is instantly loud. everyone noticed brian's cute little tail wag when he was in front of the class. everyone noticed his cute little nose scrunches a few times. everyone noticed ALL of his cute little actions and decided right then and there that they love him and they will protect him. not to mention the two years age gap of brian and his new classmates.

that day, brian made lots of new friends, and though he did, he still clings onto his big brother jaehyung. jaehyung knows that brian isn't used to all this attention, especially from the girls, and hell, even the boys too. brian is a shy boy that only has jaehyung for the past couple of weeks which isn't a surprise that he still clings onto jaehyung.

and they thought brian was cute. but brian clinging to jaehyung was way cuter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt or idea requests are open :))


End file.
